


Green Energy: An Epic DC/Marvel Crossover

by SmartCoffee



Category: DCU, Fantastic Four, Green Lantern (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Natural Disasters, Space Flight, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: A mysterious portal shows Doctor Doom a magnificent source of power. In order to seize this power, Doctor Doom must leave the Marvel Universe and enter the DC Universe. But don't expect the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League to give anything up without a fight.
Kudos: 2





	1. A Tower of Power

Chapter 1: A Dream of Doom

Dr. Victor von Doom took off his metal mask and flowing green cape. It revealed a handsome face and deep blue eyes. Tired eyes.

He flopped down on a couch and napped, recharging after a hard day of doing evil. The couch faced a large glass window with a view of a sunlit seashore. He loved the Mediterranean. 

An image appeared in his mind. An enormous green lamp pulsating with blinding light. The lamp was as large as a skyscraper. The lamp had a spherical shell around the light source - a kind of giant green lantern.

He toured this strange world. There were bullet trains racing from one section of a city to another. There were food stalls where instead of ovens, small circular ports seemed to summon food out of thin air. The weather was sunny but mild with a pleasant breeze. Men, women, and children wore clothes that looked brand-new and completely free of stains, wrinkles, and tears. Even though it was a city, the ambient sounds were not traffic and commotion. There were sounds of birds and falling water.

"Never, Doom, I'll never let you take it!"

Such a strange thing. It was a fantastic energy source. That world must have had an abundance of energy that the denizens of my world cannot even comprehend. And yet, the shouting man or, the shouting person, if one were to be cautious, was adamant that I should not be allowed to take any of that energy.

While it was not Doom's nature to steal the work of another scientist, this lamp was far too tempting. It was far beyond stealing a loaf of bread to feed a starving child. This one act of theft could usher in a new age of peace and reason on Earth. He could prevent wars over oil. He could save people who fall into poverty because they cannot afford gas bills. It was quite possible that he could even prevent climate change by providing the planet a clean source of energy. 

Perhaps he would be seen as history's greatest hero. What would be wrong with that?


	2. Why Isn't It Working?

"You're going down, Barry!" said John Stewart.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" replied Barry Allen.

In the training dojo in New York, John and Barry sparred with each other. John threw a punch. Barry ducked.

Barry brought a knee to John's groin. "Ooof."

Barry, "I cheated. I'm not a nice guy."

John, "I'm not nice either." John's plan was to manifest a giant fist out of his green lantern ring. He focused on the ring. Nothing.

The Flash ran out to 22nd Street and began racing back to the dojo. He sped up, raising his momentum. When the supersonic punch hit him, John fell to the floor.

"Whyyy isn't the ringgg working?" asked John, gasping for air.

"It's working. It's just the wrong ring." The Flash tapped John's ring and a red costume with a lighting bolt flew out.

What a dumb prank. Barry had switched their rings and hadn't even bothered to paint his red-and-yellow ring green. 


	3. Rats!

"I am goin' to the Holy Land tomorrow," said John Stewart.

"You're heading to Jerusalem?" asked Bruce Wayne.

"Ha ha, no. The Green Lantern Holy Land - Planet Oa. Remember, I showed you the Battery there? The Lantern in Sector 24601 lost her ring and needs a new one. She doesn't know the procedure so I'm helping," said John.

"How do you lose a power ring?" asked Bruce Wayne.

John recounted a story of a wizard fighting a rookie Green Lantern. The wizard cast a spell generating a horrific image: a filthy rat as big as a mountain with 4 snarling heads. For a second, she lost her will. The ring slipped off her finger but when the wizard tried to take it, the ring shot into the sky.

Bruce rubbed his chin and squints.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?" said John.

"How good is the security around that Battery in Oa?" said Bruce.

"It's very tight. It has to be. The Battery is tremendously powerful. More powerful than anything else in the known universe." said John.

"What about the unknown universe?" said Bruce.

"That's an unanswerable question. How am I supposed to know an unknown?" said John.

"Did you ever consider that someone in an unknown universe might find a portal to the Battery and steal it?" said Bruce.

"You've lost your damn mind." said John. This was quite strange for Batman who was normally pragmatic.

"John, how many times have you personally gone through a mysterious portal or wormhole that you had never heard of before?" said Bruce.

"You've got a point." said John, thinking of the Justice League's many adventures on different planets and in bizarre dimensions. What if there was a mad scientist in some unknown universe that opened up a portal to Oa? Or worse, what if the gods of another universe conspired to infiltrate ours, stole the Battery, and closed up the portal? The entire Lantern Corps would be neutralized and those felonious gods would have ultimate power.


	4. Heel-Turn

Wilma's Cafe on Green Street in Gotham; 11: 50 p.m.

"Trouble's brewing, Dick," said Batman. It felt like he should be talking to someone. Batman didn't have a long list of someones to talk to.

"Nothing's brewing but the coffee. You have a tendency to expect the worst," said Dick.

In a red booth with a plastic table, the two men ate cherry pie. Dick wolfed his down while Batman still had about a third of his left.

"I don't like the way John's acting. Green Lanterns have their own way of neutralizing threats. I don't know their secrets, but I've known John for years. Why is he going to the Battery?"

"Don't know. I know less about him than you do. What are you thinking?"

"It's possible he's been turned evil. One of our foes is manipulating him to get after the energy in the Battery," said Batman.

Dick's first impulse was to tell Bruce that he was being ridiculous. But this sounded like something that happened quite often to the Justice League. Aquaman went bad when his wife was murdered. Zoom started off wanting to make Flash a better hero but became a serial killer that picked off Flash's family and friends.

"Anyway, I should be heading back to Blüdhaven." A dollop of cherry filling remained on his upper lip.

"Right. That's reasonable," Batman had a faraway look in his eyes. It was as if he was only half there.

"Bats, tell Alfred to stop by and try the cherry pie here. It's better than his," said Dick.

"Are you kidding? He'd be furious," said Batman.

"That's the joke," smiled Dick.


	5. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mashups of DC and Marvel.

Superman focused a heat ray on a chunk of green kryptonite. He stood 37 feet back. He was wearing a containment suit woven with fine threads of Lead

Carbonate. He heard a sizzling sound but the kryptonite stayed intact. 

"Well, I can't break the crystal but at I am dampening its power. Usually I wouldn't be able to use heat vision if I were this close to kryptonite," thought Superman.

All of a sudden a piece of kryptonite, about half an inch around clattered down. 

"Viri, show image. Zoom 300x," Superman commanded the virtual assistant to show an enlarged image of what just happened.

The shape was so strange. It was as if the kryptonite were candy and someone had taken a bite.

"Ewwww. Ugh. That was revolting! I'm never eating that again." said a voice and then an unknown superhero in a strange red and black costume materialized.

"Who or what are you? Are you from Earth-30, Earth-508?"

"No such luck, Superman. I'd love to explain in detail, mostly because I like hearing myself talk, but I have to keep it short. I'm Deadpool. I come from a place beyond your multiverse."


	6. The Spirit of the Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Batman fantasize about?

KK-RRRASHOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

A wave of heat like a sun crashing to Earth devastates the land. Unbelievable metal debris scatters every which way. Fish are fried in ponds. Grass chars to ash like burnt spinach. Don't ask about the cats and dogs. 

A mushroom cloud rises from the planet for the first time in decades.

Two facts about this explosion stood out to Batman:

1\. Joker was responsible.

2\. Only Joker and Batman had proof of Fact 1.

Time passed in a strange blur of cups of coffee, skies changing color, and laundry. Batman reached out to any official he thought could prosecute Joker. It didn't help that the Clown Prince had apparently disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Batman found himself on a rooftop, late at night. He was holding a rifle that felt light and powerful but was otherwise unfamiliar to him. Through the scope, he saw the garish figure with green hair and a purple suit. 

He had given Joker so many chances. Now the madman had detonated an atomic bomb over St. Louis. This was his Rubicon, a threshold that would change the man he was forever. He took the shot. A chunk of bloody brain fell beside the crumpled felon.

Batman woke up from the dream. But in his bed, there was a black gunstock between his right arm and chest and it still felt warm.


	7. You Catch More Flies With Honey

“What do you want, Mister Maximov?” asked Doctor Doom. 

“I’ll just get a sandwich. I’m not that hungry. I don’t get why I’m here,” said Peter Maximov. 

“No, no. What do you want in life? What is your dream?” asked the Doctor. 

“Typical things. I want a wife, a family, and a house of my own. Maybe some cars that I like would be nice.”

Doctor Doom looked bored and disappointed. 

“How far would you be willing to go for those things? Nothing in this world is free.”

“Cut the crap, Victor. I know all about you. You’d sell out the Northern Hemisphere for a box of toothpicks," Peter felt he should leave but wanted to be cautious around Doom.

Their meals came on silver trays with sparklingly bright utensils. Piotr’s club sandwich was pierced by two frilly toothpicks. Victor ate veal cutlets because cruelty was his hobby. 

“I see. I have to try the opposite tactic. I can’t give you what you love so I have to take away what you love. You have a twin sister, The Scarlet Witch.”

“Don’t call her that. What is it? You’re going to kill her, aren't you?”

“Oh no, not at all. If I killed her, you’d mourn her but then bravely soldier on.”

“So then you aren't going to kill her?"

“I will reach inside her and rip out her uterus. For the rest of her life, she will be maimed and childless. She will see happy children and be cursed with the knowledge that she can’t have her own. And you will be to blame.”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock. “I’ll do anything. Just please, Jesus, don’t do that!”


	8. Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Lantern, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman save people hit by an earthquake. This story is clean.

Sally Dent slept peacefully in her bedroom until the tremor hit. Her bed swung to the right. She heard the bang and clatter of framed pictures crashing down. Large condos collapsed. Office buildings had lost multiple floors. Countless windows shattered. The Golden Gate bridge was torn into three pieces along its length.

From the Justice League Watchtower, a video message went out: "Earthquake in San Francisco. All personnel are requested to arrive as soon as possible. Priority is to evacuate civilians. No hostile forces are apparent. I will be taking point from the Watchtower. Batman out." The last part was a bit of overkill. The video showed Batman with his black cape and pointed cowl so it was unmistakably him.

Flash pulled survivors from the rubble and delivered them to hospitals. One patient was an asthmatic baby that needed to go to a hospital 50 miles away. It took Flash two minutes. Superman lifted downed power lines and broken pieces of roadway. San Francisco's city government was trying to send construction cranes to different parts of the city but the need was just too great. One set of power lines had 12 cords that had all snapped and 22 transformers that were all offline. Superman used his heat vision and super speed to restore the connections.

"I heard it was a 7.6. That's pretty bad, huh," said Flash.

"Well, I have seen a few 8's, but a 7.6 is intense. Also, the number doesn't tell you the whole story. You have to consider how prepared the city was for earthquakes," said Superman. "

When did you see an 8?" asked Flash.

"Before you were born," replied Superman.

Just then, a fighter jet landed in downtown San Francisco. Oddly enough, the jet looked like a patch of sky until it landed. A woman emerged in a bomber jacket and dark aviator sunglasses. "Who needs to be airlifted outta here?" asked Wonder Woman.

But there was another situation that even these three powerful superheroes could not handle. The Canterbury was a 10-story apartment complex. The left half had been damaged badly by the quake. The right half had emerged relatively unscathed. About 70 residents were still inside. Some force was necessary to get the survivors out, but too much force risked a building collapse. Green Lantern flew in. "Copy Batman, I've got the schematic. Wait for status." Focusing the energy of his ring and his will on the building, Green Lantern levitated The Canterbury 10 meters in the air. The ring sucked in matter from the surrounding rubble and filled in gaps. When the building was completely reassembled, Green Lantern put it back in place. Then Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern evacuated any residents who were injured.


End file.
